


Frustrations

by Reciprocate



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: Days in, days out without you because of someone until the time comes and we meet again but not hand in hand...and I'm not upset, I'm not angry, I'm not hurt because I understand that you're scared and I'd be too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is inspired by MythicWolf04's Frustrations of the Wrong Kind.  
> Smut will be in the 2nd chapter.

And there he stood all broody like and stern, what a hunk, with his back at me.  
He peered into the window, his soft face in the reflection, while rain pelted down.  
I clutched my pounding chest as my heart fluttered.  
There's no way it's been this long...  
My tail tucked between my dang, wavering legs before I stumbled towards him, which I have to admit, I probably looked like a complete fucking idiot.

He stared lost in thought, the cup in his hand steamed while I snuck up behind him.

Each step clattered against the floor, so much for subtly...but hey, you try sneaking in boots.

I extended my hand towards him. My fingers twitched and curled before I recoiled back because these dang, intoxicating emotions kicked my teeth in; I stood behind him like a dweeb or if anyone in the bus stop could see, they'd probably would've thought that I'm a creep...

Wolf glanced over his flamboyant spiked shoulder pad, which I have to admit is cartoonishly evil, before he nudged his head towards the window—his warm smile cradled my heart.

Cheeks burned. Rapid baited breaths lashed at my throat. I stepped beside him.

His amethyst eyes like leftover wine in a glass sheened. Ah shit, I forgot to buy some!

I fixated on the window while droplets pattered against it and trickled down it as they left a trail behind.

My tail wagged, I glance up at him.  
Even though it's been years, he still the same...the same as when...that day...  
I shake my head before I averted my gaze: a twinge plucked at my heartstrings.

His stoic stare is adorab--I mean admirable! Granted, he is absolutely adorable with his smeared eyeliner that contradicts his whole masculinity persona.  
Oh geez, is it hot in here?

Wolf glanced over his shoulder at the lobby...because of the stupidest reasons...and I get it but I fucking hate it. He stared at the window while he sipped his coffee as his ears flattened and the end of his lip curled down.

I edged my wavering, sweaty hand next to his palm and before I laced my fingers by his, he jerked back and stared at me in disgust. Like loving another man in public is disgusting because you have to think of the fucking goddamn kids.

He lowered his head between his shoulder and whispered, "Sorry."  
His ears pinned back and he glanced at me with that puppy dog eye and his eyepatch: the damn reminder.  
Wolf sipped his coffee.

We stood in putrid silence. Neither of us budged, we stared out the window and watch the cars drift by.

Blistering, biting, blinding ire clutched my mind and a keen twinge wrapped itself around my temples.

I hate this.  
I really hate this.  
I really fucking, lylat dammit **_hate_ ** this!

My quivering lips hung as I choked on the words: I love you because that's not acceptable.  
I rubbed the back of my hand against my eyes and wiped the stinging, welled tears.  
All I wanted was to feel close but I can't even when you're beside me.  
All I wanted was to feel your love and have you with me.  
All I wanted was to show you that I love you.  
But I can't...because...

It isn't acceptable.

It's offensive to kiss in public. It's repulsive to show your love in public. It's disgusting to be who I am in public.

I glanced over my shoulder and stared at the other occupants, who mind their business like I mind mine and we all should: so fuck it.

"Wolf?"

He turned to me. "Ye-" His eye rounded and ears stood.

My lips embraced his, the bitter taste of coffee and his sultry breath enticed me.  
I don't care, they shouldn't care, no one should care what we do because it doesn't matter.  
I step back and glance at the lobby.

But three of eight occupants stared...in that weird microaggression way when they glanced at us and shook their heads or rolled their eyes like we're some kind of filthy degenerate but at least no one said anything: thank fuck.

We stared at each other but his soft eye rounded as his brows parted.  
My heart raced when his skin flushed beneath the fur.  
He tucked his lip under his fangs as his eye darted away.  
Wolf flicked his pointer finger towards the exit before he peeked at me with a pitiful expression.

I faced away, clasped my lips, and rubbed the back of my neck while an uncomfortable sensation surged through my body.  
We stood there for minutes as neither of us said a word or bothered to stare at one another. So, we stepped into the frigid rain but because of my dumbass, we're soaked while our boots squeaked and squelched.

Even as we strolled through the packed sidewalk, Wolf distanced himself from me because he pretended he isn't with a guy or that he happened to fall for one since we all know that's not masculine or maybe I'm not getting it because...honestly. I sighed.

Can't blame him, not after that day...  
It's hard to swallow that one thing ruined it all.  
Just one random douche, who had a stick up his ass and couldn't stand what he saw.  
Maybe that's why? It'd make more sense than the whole masculine thing but fuck, he's hard to read.

I clenched my teeth and lowered my head by my chest as the venom sunk into my thoughts.  
But for a second, a genuine one, Wolf's hand reached for mine and he enveloped it while he squeezed my palm. His claws pressed against my skin.  
He stepped beside me, his shoulder brushed against mine.

...Or maybe he's just scared...?

But at least for a few seconds, everything normal: the way it should be...until his fingers slipped from mine and he distanced himself again.  
It's strange, I never noticed it until...it all went to shit.

A frigid chill plucked my heartstrings.  
I shut my eyes and exhaled while my pace faltered until I strolled behind him with my head slumped between my shoulders because it really fucking hurt.

Wolf ears slanted, his tail curled between his legs.  
He glanced over his shoulder. His glistening, half-lidded eye pierced my heart.

I opened my mouth but the ire burrowed into my throat.  
My chest pitted and crumbled before I faced away while I clenched my teeth.  
I huffed, my eyes narrowed.

It's not his fault, not after what happened. I'd be scared too but it's that... I clenched my teeth and shook my head.

We strolled in silence. My heavy eyes fluttered and the white sound of the avenue droned.  
I trailed behind him as my body ran on autopilot.

Deep inside, I wanted to tear out my hair as I screamed from the top of my damn lungs.  
'Can't you love me the way the hetero couples love each other!' But I know why...  
No one wants to see two men kissing or showing affection to one another.  
Then you hear: I'd stop anyone! And no you wouldn't, you're blind to it.  
Man and women holding hands? That's okay. Same sex? Fuck no!  
But the kids! Queer propaganda! It makes me uncomfortable!  
Get over yourself, it's not your problem: fuck off.  
But that's just how it is so I have to shut up.  
Because that's what they want you to do.  
Out of sight, out of mind.  
...Don't exist...

I snapped out of my daze. His boots rapped against the sidewalk as Wolf bolted towards a ticket booth under a structure's recess.  
We jogged up the flight of stairs, passed the toll, and strolled to the vacant train station's platform roof while rain buffeted against the tinfoil.  
I rubbed my fingers against my tensed temples.

Can't let that shit get to me. Besides, at least I'm not alone.

I crossed my arms while I sighed and shivered.  
I rubbed my gloved hands along my unkempt arms.  
A gust of wind lashed against me. I scrunch up.  
My eyes widened and jaw hung when he lapped his arm around me and pulled me into the side of his chest. His body heat mended the loneliness.

He didn't glance over his shoulder. He didn't hesitate. He held me close.

Wolf stared down at me with a meek smile. " I've missed you." He patted my shoulder.

My brows parted, I gazed into his eyes but the words fumbled out of my mouth, "I'ehve m-missed you too." My outstretched smile dimpled my burning cheeks.

"Heh." He tilted his head back. "Forgot how dorky you are."

"Please, you're just as bad." I nudge his chest with my fist.

"How?" Wolf raised a brow.

"Your singing."

He stared at me and bit his lip. Got him!

I raised a brow.

"Bullshit."

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"This is what you sound like." I exaggerated his voice as mine cracked, "YOU Arrreee **SO** beautiful, tooooooo **MEEEEE** eeee." I coughed as blissful laughter tickled my lungs.

Wolf covered his face with his palm as his ears pinned back and cheeks flushed.  
His bottom lip quivered.

"What?" I tiptoed to rest my forehead against his.

He flicked his tongue against his lips. "I..." He lowered his palm and pulled me into his chest as we cuddled. His sweet musk caressed my nose as his breaths brushed against my forehead.

Wolf sniffles as he choked up.

My brows parted as I stared up at him; my eyes welled with tears as I gazed into his and my lip quivered.

And he shows me that side, the side he buried deep in himself because I know he's scared.

Wolf wavering jaw hung as his eye scurried away because for some reason it's hard to be yourself...even with your loved one. He clasped his lip before he wiped his tears away and sniffled. "I..." He paused, Wolf shook his head.

Forgot how cold he is...even when we're clo-

"I thought I lost you." Wolf rested his palm against the back of my head and ran his claws along my fur.

My blunderous baffoon self asked, "Why?" I rested the side of my head against his pounding chest.

Silence.

"Sorry." I tightened my grasp as our chest compressed.  
Probably shitted on his day, great...

"Fox."

Oh fuck...My ears pinned to my head and I faced away for a moment before I stared up at him as our eyes locked and...he lifted me off of my feet while our noses brushed against each other until we embrace our lips.  
An ecstatic, intoxicating sensation teemed within my wracked mind.  
His sultry breath penetrated my muzzle and nestled within my lungs.  
Wolf ran his claws against the back of my head exactly the way I loved it.  
My shaft swelled and twitched against his stern chest. I can't help it, I moaned.  
I latched onto him because I'll be damned if anyone harmed him ever again.

I've really missed this.  
...I've really missed him...  
And I almost lost him because of some random jackass.

I glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm not worried." Wolf nuzzled my nose with his.

"...Sure you don't want to wait?"

His heavy breath brushed against my fur. "Been waiting."

I chuckled before he wiped a strand of tear from my cheeks. "Oh...crap."  
My feet touched the ground while he lowered me.

"Hm?"

"I look like an idiot." My wavering smile dimpled my burning cheeks, oh fuck, I covered my face and lowered my head while my ears pinned to it and my tail tucked between my legs.

Wolf bent his knees, our muzzles met and his damn breath caressed my fur.  
He nudged my wrist and our eyes locked.  
"That's what makes you cute."  
He kissed me.

  
"Oh? So I'm dumb?" I raised a brow while his titillating breaths brushed against my fur.  
I'll be damned, I can't get over his intoxicating breaths!

He grinned and bobbed his head side to side as he hummed.  
A silver of his teeth peeked from his lips. "A little."

"So _rude_!" I jabbed his chest with my finger.

"It's what you get for loving the big bad wolf." He pulled me into his chest and I rested my head against it.

"Big bad wolf my ass!" I glided my hands down his back and squeezed his firm rump.

Wolf sunk his fangs into his teeth. His eye darted away while he chuckled.  
"Later, foxy."

"I know, I know..." I stepped beside him but I held his hand as his enveloped mine and I have to say, it's like a teddy bear but rougher because of his paw pads.  
And this is what I live for, if I woke up to him every day, I wouldn't give a shit how shitty it is. What? I'm a simple man who needed love...I mean, don't we all?

We wallowed in each other's warm present until our ride arrived.

* * *

We strolled out of the monorail station as the rain died down, stepped through the downtown, and headed into the... desolate park but at least we're beside each other. 

Our footfalls rapped against the sidewalk.

I glanced at him and snickered because his unkempt fur stood out when he shook his body.  
It's cute fluffed out but he looked like a hobo...an adorable one at that.

A grove of trees shrouded us while the droplets of rain on the leaves pattered against the ground. If it wasn't for the damn chilly air and frigid rain, I would've loved it: but I don't.  
I scrunched up and shivered before I glanced at him while he crossed his arms with a blank expression, which I can't take my eyes off of.

"Hey," I said.

He blinked and stared at me when he snapped out of his daze.

"Didn't want to get food?"

Wolf shook his head.

"Why?"

"Rather cook ya something."

I cupped my hand on my chin. "Spaghetti?"

"How'd you know?" He turned to me.

I snickered.

"What?" He raised a brow.

"It's cute." I swayed my head side to side.

"Huh?"

"I find it cute how easy you read."I grinned. When it comes to food.

"Tchah, it's because I'm your favorite." Wolf smiled.

I swear, he's cheesy.

"Are we just...walking?" I shrugged.

"Kinda."

"What's that mean?"

Wolf shrugged because his sorry ass hid something from me.

We strolled up to a flight of stairs that lead up a steep hill.

I clicked my tongue. "Fuck."

Wolf blinked.

"Legs are killing me." They're not, but I'm so sick of walking!

He leaned back and scratched the tuft of fur on his chin. "Thought it's easier?"

I narrowed my eyes as I turned my head halfway to the side and raised a brow. "What is?"

"You know...?"

"I don't."

"EHHHHhhhhh." He clasped his lips and nudged his head towards the steps. "I'll carry ya."

"Na, tell me."

We stand in silence.

"Well?" I crossed my arms and tapped my boot against the floor.

"Promise to not be mad."

"Kinda too late." I grinned.

Wolf clicked his tongue.

"Just tell me."

No reply.

" _Wolf_."

He sighed. "Your boots."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Still hurts my thighs."

Silence.

Wolf slumped his shoulder and faced away while his ears pinned to his head. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just fucking with ya." I reached for his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I know..."

I ran my hand along his muzzle and nudged it for him to turn to me. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you because you're an idiot." I snickered and my heart fluttered when he playfully smiled.

"I love you too."

We kissed before we strolled up the stairs with our fingers enlaced.

The trees cleared out as we ascended to the top.  
My ears stood and eyes rounded when my dumb-ass realized where we are.

My baited breaths seared my aching lungs.  
I grinned, my heart skipped as I squeezed his palm and edged myself closer.  
My stupid smile dimpled my burning cheeks and my tail vigorously wagged while my mind teemed with ecstatic bliss. I cupped my hand over my lips.

We reached a flat platform with drenched railings before we stepped up to them and leaned on them as we basked in the soothing sunlight, which peeked through the grey clouds, while I studied the vista of the distant landscape.

To the north, Corneria city with all of its glory and achievements that stood tall and united against the war; to the west, the Academy where I found my true love; to the east, the pristine ocean that reflected his melancholy.

I shuddered when he snuggled against me and lapped his arm around me.  
My ear flicked when his damp breath caressed against it and he whispered.

"You're the reason I've kept on going. When I was drowning, you were there for me."  
Wolf kissed my forehead. "I held on because of you." He pulled me into his beating chest. "I never thought I'd be with someone as perfect as you." His sniffled.  
"You're my sunshine, my reason to keep on, and my world."  
Our eyes locked but his glistened; his voice ebbed.  
"When I'm with you, I can be me, the real me."  
"No armor, no shields, I can be vulnerable."  
"And It's only with you because..."  
"Fox, I..." He coughed. "I-I.."  
"I love you and will you..."  
He rummaged his pockets.  
I gasped: frozen in place.  
He pulled a box out.  
Wolf opened it.  
"Marry me."

Heartfelt, hypnotic adoration teemed within my mind; mended my soul.  
My trembling body stumbled from the head rush of exhilarating adoration.  
I panted while my heart pounded against my aching chest and yearned to touch his.

I covered my face with my wavering, sweaty palm while torrents of tears streamed down my cheeks before I tilted my spinning head back and sniffled until I removed my hand and gazed into his soft, lustrous eye despite my blurry vision; I smiled as wide as I could because I didn't give a fuck about how dumb I'd look.

He slipped the silver ring on my finger. I said yes. We embraced each other as we cuddled.

"I love you." I nuzzled the side of my head against his beating chest and held on tight.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh geez, it's that damned feeling, y'know the one: the one that drives you mad but you're also kinda drunk?  
My heart pounded against my chest and my breathing accelerated while it roasted my throat.

It's like...ugh, heh...hold on. My cheeks burned as my outstretched smile pressed against them.

I glanced up at Wolf while his blissful, beautiful smile dimpled his cheeks, how is a man so perfect, as we strolled through the busy street of the downtown.

We still kept our distance but, again, I understand. I wished it wasn't like this but what can you do?  
I rubbed my finger against the silver ring while I toothily smiled. My eyes and shoulders relaxed.

The fresh bread's fragrance melded with Wolf's manly musk despite the hint of his wet dog smell.

My thighs quivered and I stumbled into him but he caught me and lifted my body upright. My cheeks burned and stomach pitted as it contorted. Can I please stop looking like an idiot?

"You okay?"

I nodded but my stomach growled. I turned away and my heart raced.

"We can stop."

"Na."

We strolled to the side of a bakery's window and that damn scent enticed me.  
Saliva welled in my maw before I gulped it down.

"You sure?" Wolf turned away, he crossed his arms while he leaned his back against the glass.

"Yeah." I rested my hand on my grumbling stomach. Bitch, you better wait!  
I winced from its putrid sensation, it's like when you couldn't throw up.  
My gut gnarled and I shuddered.

"I'll buy."

I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"C'mon." Wolf nudged his head towards the sidewalk before her pivoted and strolled down it with his hands in his pocket.

"Wai-" Ah! So impatient. I jogged towards him and strolled beside him as I glared at him. "Could've waited."

"Could've told me you're hungry." Wolf inched himself towards me before he reached for my hand and squeezed it: he scanned the area.

I sighed "I'm no-" My stomach growled. I faced away and clasped my lips.

"What'd you like?"

"To go home." I smirked.

"Tell me."

"You." I winked.

His eye slanted, his ears flattened, and his cheeks flushed.   
Wolf scratched the bridge of his nose as he muttered, "Pick or I will."

I brushed my shoulder against his. Wolf's eye rounded while his brows parted and fur bristled. "I pick you, sexy."

Silence.

Wolf scrunched up, his brows twitched. "Keep it low."

"What? Embarrassed?" I rested my head against his shoulder and squeezed his hand.

"...Fox..."

"What is it, honey bunny?" I smiled.

He murmured, "Stop."

"C'mon, we're okay."

"Just stop."

Fuck that.

"Lighten up, sexy."

No reply.

"See? Nothi-" My eyes rounded, jaw hung, and brows parted.

Wolf slued his sweaty head over his shoulder and checked the surroundings while our pace hastened as he jerked me forward.

"Whoa, ho-" I stumbled as our hands extend when he pulled me; Wolf clutched my wrist and rammed himself through the crowd while he rushed me towards a vacant alleyway before he shoved me into a brick wall.

He whispered, "What are **fucking** thinking!" His sheening eye narrowed and his muzzle furrowed while his grip around my wrist tightened.

I blinked before I turned away with my tail tucked between my legs as my heart sunk.

"Did you fucking forget" Wolf loomed over me with his fangs bared. He jerked me towards himself before I faced him while I glared. "Do you want it again, huh!" He panted, his lips receded and eyes wilted. "What if I can't..." His voice faltered, "I can't save you this time?" He shook his head.

I eased up and our eyes met. I inhaled a drawn-out breath before my muzzle inched towards his. I smiled while I exhaled.

"I didn't forget." I kissed him before I leaned my head back and gazed into his wounded, rounded eye. "I just didn't let it get to me."

Wolf lowered his head between his shoulders before he stared at the crowd while beams of light bled through the passerby; he fixated on his reflection in a murky puddle.  
"I'm sorry." His grip loosened.

"Just don't do that again, okay?"

He nodded.

We stood in silence.

I brushed my hand by his eyepatch and ran my thumb below it. "Are you scared?"

He turned to me and stared for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

"Of?"

No reply.

"It's okay." I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him into my chest. "I'm here for you."

Silence for minutes.

"I almost wasn't for you," Wolf said.

"You were, it's why I'm here."

"...I don't want to lose you..." He sniffled.

"It's okay, you're not." I patted and rubbed his back. "I'm always going to be by your side."

Wolf whispered, "Thank you." He nestled me into his chest.

I glanced at him while he watched the passing crowd. We rocked in place.  
"Remember our promise?" I shut my eyes and smiled as his pounding heart sung in my ear.

Silence.

"Wolf?"

He sighed. "Yea."

I rest my chin on his chest while I gaze at him. My tail thrashed against my boots while my ears stood. "Say it." My outstretched smile dimpled my cheeks.

Wolf arched his head back, he clicked his tongue.

He asked for it. I opened my eyes as wide as I could and stared at him with those puppy dog eyes and quivering chin. I know for a fact that he can't say no.

"Later."

My heart shattered.

Wolf grinned. "I'm kidding." He rustled the crest of fur on my head before we embraced out lips. He gazed at me with his soothing, lustrous eye that melted my heart.  
Wolf rubbed his nose against mine.  
"I promise you..." He paused.

"That I'd never leave your side until the end."  
"That you're mine and I'm yours."  
"And no matter what happens..."  
Wolf kissed and cuddled me.  
"I'll always love you."

His invigorating, fervent passion teemed my heart with tender, titillating love.  
I rested my palms on his beating chest before I said.

"And I promise you..."  
That I'll be by your side through it all."  
"That I'll offer you my love and be truthful."  
"The days won't be lonely nor cold because I'm by your side."  
"I'll love you till the end because you're the one for me and I'm the one for you."

* * *

 

We strolled down the street like a couple of...thugs? Hold on, Gay thugs because Wolf leaned his head back with his nose upturned with that cocky as fuck demeanor, which to me is cute, The whole I'm tough and rough but deep down their soft and sweet...and all the above in bed.

I smirked and covered my mouth to hide my lewd smile. And don't judge me, we're all perverts.

Wolf nudged my shoulder with his and his eye met with mine for a second before he bobbed his head towards a direction that I turned my head and face.

"Really?" I raised a brow.

A lone, shabby, empty ice cream parlor came into view while cars drove by it.

"Yea."

"Cuz it's empty?" I crossed my arms and pursed my lips.

"Na, come on." He patted my back as a stumbled forward before we stepped onto the road.

"Better be good."

"Or?" Wolf lapped his arm around me and pulled into the side of his chest.

"Ill make you work for shoving me." I wrapped my arm around his back and pulled him in for a quick hug.

Wolf clicked his tongue. "Man...come on. I said sorry" He opened the door while the bell jingled.

We stepped inside, the cool breeze of the parlor bit my damp skin as I shivered.  
Our boots clattered against the sticky floor before we headed to the register.  
We're greeted by a hefty alligator, who wore a brown uniform.

"You guys need a moment?"

"Yeah." I waltzed to the dipping cabinet as I scanned the assortment of flavors.

Let's see...vanilla, na; chocolate, meh, strawberry. nope.

I peeked at Wolf as he tilted his body to the side and rummaged his pocket.  
"What you gettin'?"

"Chocolate, two scoops."

The cashier stepped towards the cabinet and reached for a scoop.

"Tsshhh, so basic." I flashed a sliver of my teeth before I tucked my lips under them.  
"Guess...I'll get mint, err. Green mint." I glanced at Wolf, who shrugged and raised a brow.

We received our cups of ice cream, paid, and stepped towards a dead end hallway with tables before we sat at the booth at the end.

I scooted myself to the wall while Wolf sat beside me.   
"Just don't do that again, okay?"

"I know, I...didn't mean to..." Wolf ears pinned to his head. He lowered his head between his shoulders and scrunched up.

"Scared the shit out of me."

"Please don't joke." He peeked at me.

"I wasn't."

"...Oh..."

Silence.

I nipped at my ice cream. "I'm not angry."

Wolf scratched his forehead.

"It just hurt." I brushed my shoulder against his.

"I'm sorry." Wolf leaned against me. "I won't do it again."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Wolf flicked his nose. "Just...try not to...draw attention."

The seat crinkled when I scooted myself closer to him. "It's just unfair."

He nodded. "But we gotta."

I shrugged.

"Please, Fox?"

"...Fine..."

Wolf faced me. "I love you much, I just want to keep you safe."

"I love you too."

"You understand?"

I shielded my eyes from him and turned away for a second before I shrugged. "Yeah."  
My heart plummeted while its heartstrings plucked from Wolf's wilting eye.  
I miss his spunk but I understand...I'd probably be frightened too.  
It's just...sucks how it changed everything.

Wolf kissed the side of my forehead.

"Thanks." I faux a smile.

"I still love you the same." Wolf's words mended my heart. "Nothing changed there."

"Just want things to be normal." Is that too much to ask for?

"I feel ya." He sighed.

Silence.

Wolf glided his hand to my muzzle and nudged it to his as I gazed into his eye.  
"But you want to know what's better than normal?"

My cheeks burned. "What?" I smiled as the pain subsided.

"Our passionate love." Wolf inched his muzzle next to mine and smooched me.  
Not the worst line he's told me, but he tried and that's what counts.

I snickered, I traced my tongue along my lips to lap up the chocolate.  
"So..." I nestled myself against him before I rubbed my forehead against his cheek. "Want to...ugh." My heart fluttered. "Get frisky tonight?"

He rested his cheek on me. "Hmm."

" _Hmmm_?" I spooned a nip of my ice cream.

"After dinner?"

I edged the tip of the spoon by my lips. "But I'm craving you." I winked and my groin yearned for him while my shaft swelled. I nipped the balmy ice cream.

Wolf chuckled. "Still, I'm kinda starving."

"Blegh, full sex sucks."

"Empty sex sucks more."

"Yeah...but, cramps." I sighed, his damp, frigid plating grazed the back of my neck as I shivered.

Silence.

I nudged his muzzle with my nose.

"Kinda want it to be special."

"Being with you is special." I kissed his cheek.

"Gotta set the mood." Wolf scooped his ice cream and rested it by my mouth.

"You've done enough." I opened my maw as he slipped it into my mouth and I bit it.  
I shut my eyes and moaned while he glided the spoon out.

"Hmm." Wolf stared at his cup, lost in his thoughts.  
Honestly, I know what he's thought, he 'needed' to push himself even though he's perfect, hell, way too perfect and despite what I've told him, he never believed it.

"Hey."

He halfway turned his slouched head towards me.

"I love you, okay?"

Wolf's meek smile wrinkled his cheeks. "I love you too."

"Don't doubt yourself."

He blinked.

"You're doing amazing and today has been perfect." I kissed him on his cheek.

Wolf raised a brow. "Thank you...but.." He paused. "Why are you saying this?"

"Cuz I know that look."

"Huh?" His mouth hung.

"When you stare off into space."

He snickered. "What?"

I leaned into him. "I know you doubt yourself."

Wolf faced away.

"Don't okay? You're fucking perfect." I rested my hand on his chest and ran my hand along his neck to his muzzle before I nudged him towards me.

He gazed into my eyes. "I was...ugh..." His eye scurried away while he blushed. "Not...thinking about that."

"Eh?" I tilted my head to the side.

"It's...forget about it."

"Na tell me."

Wolf shook his head, he smiled.

"Please?"

He arched his head back for a moment before he turned to me and whispered, "It's...kinda — — — ."

Fuck, hope he isn't hiding anything.

I flicked my ear. "Can't hear ya."

Wolf rested his elbows on the table as he cradled his face in his palms.  
He leaned back in the seat and sighed. "I..." He paused. "I..ugh."  
Wolf flicked his tongue against his pursed, wavering smile.  
"I was...ahm, thinking of..." He inhaled a drawn-out breath and held it before he exhaled.  
"...Thought of..." Wolf shook his head. "Positions." He covered his eyes with his limp hand.

I grinned. "What kind?"

His fur bristled. "M-missionary."

"Aww, how come?" I glided my hand along his chest encircles.

Wolf spoke under his breath, "I love...seeing your cute face."

My hurt fluttered while a warm, saccharine bolt surged throughout my heart.  
I chuckled while the ecstasy clouded my thoughts.  
"Like this?" I tilted my head back, stuck out my tongue while I scrunched my face, and shut my eyes.

He bellowed in laughter, and my goodness, I've almost forgotten how adorable it was.  
Man, it almost felt like we're in the academy again...

We wallowed in each other's warmth while we ate.

Wolf rested his hand on my thigh. "Think it'll happen again?"

"What will?"

"With that guy."

I stared at my quarter empty cup. "Doubt it."

"If it does?"

"Would ya feel safer if I carried my gun?"

He scratched the tip of his nose. "Not...really."

"Still worry about a shoot out."

Wolf nodded.

He's gotta stop watching the news.

"What'd you like to do?" I reached for his hand on my thigh and rested mine over his and slipped my fingers through his as I grasped him.

"Cave in any motherfuckes' face who bothers us."

"Didn't work last time."

"I know..." Wolf sighed. "We'll go with the" He paused. "...Guns."

"Stun?"

"Yea..." Wolf rubbed his nose before he twitched it.

We sat in silence.

My mouth hangs while my words clung to my tongue. " Do you think it'll happen again?" I turned to him.

Wolf's ears pinned to his head. "...Yeah..."

My words clawed at my throat. "I'll just... act like your friend..." I paused, my stomach pitted as my heart strings ached. "Is that okay?"

"Fuck no." Wolf leaned into me. "I want to show my love."

I smiled. "Me too."

"Also."

"Hm?" I raised my brows.

"Sorry about today."

I blinked as my brows parted, my jaw hung, and eyes rounded while I tilted my head to the side.

"You okay?"

"Yea, you don't need to be sorry."

"I do."

I shook my head. "No, you rea-"

"You were in so much pain." Wolf gazed into my eyes while the end of his lip receded.

The truth clung to my tongue. "Kinda..." My eyes scurried away.

"Sorry, I wanted today to be amaz-"

"Wolf." Our eyes met. "Everyday with you is amazing."

His meek smile dimpled his cheeks. "Then I'll always be with you."

My toothy smile dimpled my burning cheeks but my eyes rounded and heart ceased when he leaned towards me with our muzzles an inch apart while his enticing breaths caressed my nose; he rested his stern, manly palm on my cheek as his rough paw pads glided against my skin, and asked me to kiss which fuck yeah! Kiss me all day and night: I vigorously nodded.

Wolf embraced my lips. The taste of chocolate flooded my mouth as I eased my body and his long tongue penetrated my maw and fondled mine.  
It's a bit wet from the ice cream but fuck, it felt amazing.  
Wolf trailed it along the roof of my mouth as he hit every groove.  
I shut my eyes as I melted in his soothing warmth and love.  
Fuck, I can't wait any longer.

We parted lips but rested our nose against each other while he stole my breath.

My body yearned to touch his and connect. "Ready?"

"For?" Wolf raised a brow.

I ran my finger down his chest. "To go home."

He smirked. "Yeah."

* * *

 

I jingled my keys in my pocket before I pulled them out and unlocked my apartment's door. He stepped by as I held it open and peeked at his firm ass that swayed like a pendulum. Can't help it, I'm a dirty man. I grinned.

Wolf strolled through the hallway before he passed the kitchen's stove cabinet and the bathroom's door and into the living room.  
Hey...it's a cheap apartment...

"You want to shower?" I shut the door behind me before I flicked the light switch.

"Together?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Hmm."

The morbid flash backs of bumping heads, horrid, scorching water, and how we stumbled in the bathroom flooded my thoughts. I shuddered. "Ehhh."

"It's cool." Wolf removed his jack, his black tank top, and rested them on a chair by the dinner table. ...Oh fuck, he revealed his firm, chiseled chest with that fuckin' adorable tuft of fur. I gotta run my hands along it!

My heart fluttered and cheeks burned while my groin swelled.   
My breathing accelerated, my shaft twitched and oh fuck, I wanted to snuggle him so much.

Wolf arched his chest back and tilted his hip to the side.   
He raised a brow and grinned. Man, he knew how to play with me.   
His thumbs slipped under the rim of his pants as he traced them towards his belt buckle and thick bulge. "Think I need a little help." He winked.

A lewd smile dimpled my cheeks while I stepped up to him and slipped out of my jacket before I tossed in on the chair with his clothing. "What's the magic word?"   
I strutted in front of him as I glided my gaze from his bulge to his abs like rolling hills and stopped when our eyes locked.

"Please."

"Say it sexier."

Wolf's voice deepened while he spoke slow, "Oh, could you please help me. I need you so fucking bad."

I snickered, I knelt and rested my hands on his curvy hips before I nudged my muzzle into his throbbing crotch while I trailed my nose up his thick shaft as I inhaled his intoxicating musk.

Wolf moaned and whimpered.

"How's it feel?" I coasted my fingers along his hips and grooved his fur with my claws.

"Perfect." Wolf smiled.

I unbutton his pants and unzipped it before I edged them down and unveiled his pink cloth thong. "Ooooohhh, how manly." My heart fluttered while my body longed for him.

"L-like it?"

"Love it." I ran my claws up his firm thighs to the straps before I tugged on them.

"H-hold on, gotta shower."

I clicked my tongue. "Such a tease." I cupped his balls and pressed my index finger between them.

"F-fuck...ah." He paused. "It'll be quick."

"Better." I winked as he strolled to the bathroom while I peeked over my shoulder at his wedged ass cheeks between the thong strap but before he stepped into the bathroom, Wolf blew me a kiss that melted my heart. Fuck...I think I'm love drunk.

I married the most perfect man in the world. I rested my hand over my quivering lip.

The knobs squeaked while the water hissed and splattered against the ground.

Hmm, it might not be right or I'm just a pervert but I gotta get a peek: just a little.

I undressed down to my boxers before I stepped towards the door and rested my wavering palm on the knob. I nudged it open, steam stuffed the room.  
My eyes trailed towards the fogged screen of the shower while his stark figure ran his hands along his hair. But this dirty dog homed in on his...oh geez, his hard, erect shaft.

Doubt he has a problem with it, I hope.

I ran my tongue along my lips but my ears shot up and eyes rounded when his voice carried through the whirring water.

"I know you're peekin'."

My outstretched smile shoved my searing cheeks as my heart plummeted. "S-sorr-"

"It's cool."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yea."

A breathy laugh escaped my wavering lips. "'Kay, coming in." I slipped through the door and kept my eyes on him while he lathered up some soup.  
I crept up to the cabinet and scooted myself onto it.

I sat their for minutes until he turned off the shower and stood in it.  
My heart throbbed against my chest while I edged my chest forward.  
My gut contorted as he teased me.  
I struggled to breath.

Wolf slid the door open and exposed his bare body to me as I dropped my shoulders and glided my gaze from his coy eye to his limp shaft. And geez, he's such an adorable man when he acted shy. Wolf faced away before he gulped. "Y-your turn."

There's no way I can wait any longer. I slipped off of the cabinet and extended my arms out towards him while I wiggled my fingers for a hug.

"Making me do everything, huh?"

I nodded, he stepped up to me and pressed his damp, warm body against mine.  
Don't give a shit if he's wet. I rested my head against his chest and tuned into his saccharine heart beats.   
I wrapped my arms around him and compressed our chest.  
The minty scent mixed with his musk enticed my lungs.  
Our cocks brushed against each other.

The torment of the world subsided. The dread dissipated. The sorrow silenced.

Wolf swayed me.

"I'll be quick, okay?"

He nodded.

"C-can you...ahm. stay with me?" I gazed into his eye.

Wolf's beautiful smile dimpled his flushed cheeks. "Yea."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

I dried myself while he studied me with a lewd grin stretched across his face.  
Maybe I'm weird? But, it made me feel wanted...and I needed that honestly.  
"So...ugh, you topping?"  
I stared in the mirror and groomed myself with my hand while he leaned against the counter.

Wolf shrugged.

" _C'mon_."

"Didn't we choose?" He glanced at me.

"Can always change my mind."

Wolf scratched the bridge of his nose. "Up to you."

"Na, it's my turn to give to you."

He blew air and shook his head. "Today is about you."

"Us."

"You're making it hard." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow and glanced at him.

"You know."

"I don't?"

Wolf rotated his jaw. "You visited me."

"Well yeah?" I snickered.

"You didn't have to stay all night."

"Cologne or no?"

Wolf shook his head before he snuck up behind me and rested his hands on my hip while he nestled his chin on my shoulder.   
He nuzzled my cheek. "You already smell amazing."  
Wolf brushed his nose against my muzzle. "Everything about you is." He rocked me side to side.

I leaned my face against his. My breathing eased. "I know you'd do the same."

  
My hands reached for his while I rested them over his before he glided them up my stomach to my chest and he pulled me into his while his shaft nudged between my ass' sensitive cheeks. "You still haven't answered me."

He clicked his tongue. "What'd you like?"

"Hmm, snuggling, getting naughty, and showering you in love."

"Fox."

Oh geez, I shuddered while a soothing jolt surged down my spine. Love it when he says my name. "C-could you..." I paused. "Say it again...and...ahm." Fuck, I must have smiled like a fuckin' idiot. "Tell me...you need me."

Wolf kissed my cheek, he rested his muzzle by my pinned ears as his sultry breath brushed against them. "I really fucking need you, Fox."

My heart skipped, I sunk my fangs into my lip as the ecstatic, endearing affection surged throughout my body. I shut my eyes but before I spoke, Wolf swept me off of my feet, literally because of my prosthetic legs off, and into his flexed arms.

"And I mean it, because I want you to feel so loved." Wolf brushed his nose against mine.

"Heh." My body eased.

"Now choose."

"Fine." I tapped my finger on my chin. "How 'bout a little foreplay then sixty-nine but you rim me and...." I titled my head back. "We'll top it off with missionary?"

"Hmm..."

"You'll get to top me."

"Deal!" Wolf grinned.

He carried me to the bedroom despite that he almost hit my head against the door frames.

What? You think because I'm a fox that I love to bottom? Fuck no, I work fuckin' hard, I needed a break! I'm tired of having to do everything, I just want to lie down and feel good, geez: besides, I know how he likes to be in 'control.'

He rested me on the bed's covers as he loomed over me on his fours.  
"How'd you like to start?"

I hitched my head back while I shut my eyes. "Do what you want. My body is yours." I splayed my arms and thighs out.

"Y-you sure?"

"Fuck yea, I know what you like." My toothy smile stretched along my muzzle.  
Gotta let him think that he's in control.

The covers rustled while Wolf scooted himself. His damp breaths tickled my armpit. Knew it. His heavy sniffs enticed my ears while I laughed and flinched when his wet nose brushed against my skin.

Wolf asked, "You okay?"

"Yea, feels _amazing_." Cuz I knew how it drove him crazy. "Want me to rest it against your nose."

"U-ugh."

"I know you love it."

Wolf whispered, "Thank you."

I wedged his nose between my armpit while he sniffed and his tail whacked the covers.  
"How is it?"

"Amazing." Wolf paused. "C-can I lick you?"

I snickered. "Please do."

Wolf trailed his tongue along my skin for minutes while I chuckled and fidgeted before he glided it up to my vulnerable neck. And oh fuck, he remembered.

I clenched my teeth and thighs as my chest tightened and arched.

His tongue grooved my fur as he slipped his hands behind my head and cradled it in his palms and scratched the back of my ears. He knows me too damn well: I moaned.

He glided his tongue against my neck one last time.  
Wolf nipped my shoulder as his fangs pricked my exposed flesh.  
Our throbbing, hard cocks twitched when they touched as they oozed precum on my waist.

I gulped before I reached for his tight ass and squeezed it.  
I panted while sweat trickled down my forehead.

Wolf scooted himself lower, his muzzle rested by my nipple before he ran his nose along the rim of it.

I clenched up and moaned as I hissed.

"How is it?"

"Ahhh, fuck, so good." Ecstasy coursed through my spine. I whimpered while my chest arched and his fangs nipped at my chest as his hand kneaded my other nipple.  
I panted. "Ffffuckkkk."

His thick, sweaty musk caressed my nose while he glided his muzzle down to my twitching shaft before he pressed his nose between it and my balls. "Smell so damn amazing."

My body buckled while my heart melted from his endearing love.  
"R-ready." I laughed when his fur tickled me.

"Just one more sniff." He nudged his maw closer to my shaft before he coasted his tongue along it to the tip and sucked on it for a second as my breath leapt from my lungs.

We readied ourselves as I rolled on top of him while on my fours and leaned back to rest my ass next to his muzzle and I gazed at his cock: the enticing musk beckoned me.

"Ready?" My cheeks burned when I inched my lips on the tip and kissed his shaft.

  
"Yeah."

I separated my lips, inched his thick shaft into my mouth as it penetrated me, and shut my eyes while I trailed my tongue against it to lap up his salty precum.

Wolf whimpered, he trailed his claws along my thighs to my ass before he fondled the cheeks. He licked across them until he inched them apart and glided his paw pad along my anus before he poked it with his bent finger.

My eyes fluttered while my muffled moans escaped me. I inched his cock deeper into my mouth.

A cool, smooth liquid pressed against my anus before latex wedged between my ass cheeks. I shut my eyes while my breath seeped from my mouth.

Wolf coasted his tongue against my sensitive sphincter and squeezed my ass with his paws while his nose brushed against my skin before he penetrated into my ass. **_Ffffuck,_** I shuddered when ecstasy surged down my spine.  
He moaned as I fondled the tip of his cock with my tongue and lapped up the precum.  
"Ahhh, _shhhit, ah_." Wolf's breaths dampened my fur.

I grinned as I wiggled my arm under his thigh and snacked my hand towards his balls and nudged my index between his scrotum and fondled them.

"F-Fffffox." He gasped and whimpered. "Oh...fuck!"

I inched his cock to the back of my throat while my gaping maw enveloped his whole shaft before I glided my tongue all the way to the tip and sloppily kissed it as a string of thick drool bridged to his twitching cock: I inhaled his pleasant musk that enticed my clouded mind. "R-ready?" I panted, sweat trickled down my forehead.

"Yea." Wolf slipped the latex off of my anus, rolled me onto my back with my thighs raised, and he positioned himself over me with his shaft next to my yearning ass.   
"Want it soft or rough?"

I bit my lip and gazed into his adorable eye before I ran my hand along his face to his chin and scratched it. "Hmm." I tilted my head back for a second. "Kinda...want to feel really loved."

"Slow and easy?"

"With lots of snuggles." I winked.

Wolf kissed me before he slathered the lubricant and his cock. "Got it."

Our nose touched, I inhaled his sultry breaths.  
The tip of his shaft wedged between my lax ass' cheeks.  
He slipped his arms behind mine and cradled my head in his sweaty palms.  
Our warm bodies compressed as he inched his cock into me before I clenched my fangs.  
The tightness and friction caused me to moan and clutch the blanket while he delved deeper into me before he penetrated; Wolf glided his swelled shaft along my gland and tensed cavity. Each thrust caressed me, I hitched my head back and moaned.

I arched my chest, my meek, powerless body tightened from his prowess.   
I hissed and whimpered. "Ahhh, Wolf." His sweaty, thick musk mixed with mine.  
Precum oozed from my cock as it swelled and twitched. "W-Wolf, fuck!"

"You okay?" He eased up on me.

"Fuck yes." I caught my breath. "Keep going, I'm almost there."

Wolf chuckled, his breathing brushed my cheek.

My gland yearned and ached as his cock grind against it. "Ohhh, ohh, WOLF."

His thrust hastened, he whispered in my ear, "I need you so fuckin' much, I love you."  
Wolf pulled me into his sweaty chest. "I need you so damn bad."

I clenched up.  
Cum rose up my swelled, twitching shaft.  
I pant, enticing, ecstatic ecstasy surged throughout my body.  
Wolf cried my name out: his cum oozed out of my anus while it filled it to the brim.  
"Oh, fuck!" My body buckled. Cum gushed out of my cock and onto my chest. Wolf rolled me onto my side and snuggled me.

We wallowed in each other's loving warmth while we gazed into each other's eyes.

I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I love you so fuckin' much and I'll always be here for you."


End file.
